


Dead girl in the pool - Girl in red

by RatsAreNice



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, But not in a creepy way, Crushes, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hair Brushing, Hurt/Comfort, Leon is a dummy but he still will hug you when your sad, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Boys, Soft Togami Byakuya, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, Watching Someone Sleep, god we need to make that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatsAreNice/pseuds/RatsAreNice
Summary: When Togami finds a dead body he doesn't know what to do, luckily Leon is there.(No spoilers)
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 70





	Dead girl in the pool - Girl in red

**Author's Note:**

> I did this in under an hour so sorry if it sucks
> 
> also its inspired by the song dead girl in the pool by girl in red

Leon was scared.

Not because a dead body was found just four hours ago 

Not because there was a murderer somewhere in this very building

it was because Byakuya Togami was crying. In his room on his lap.

Togami was a brick wall, a stuck up rich, prick who refused to associate with any ‘peasants’

And Leon was one of those ‘peasants’

Yet Togami went to him out of all people.

It had all started at around 9pm, When Togami had found a dead body in the hallway. He had been so quiet the rest of the night.

Everybody had collectively decided to hold the trial the next morning since it was so close to curfew.

About 15 minutes before curfew Togami had knocked on his door and asked to stay the night

Leon was about to reject him until he saw the hint of tear stans on the blondes face

Suddenly Leon could feel Togami shift as his crying became quieter

“..Hey..Are you okay now?” Leon asked cautiously, trying not to trigger the crying again

Togami didn't verbally respond, instead opting to shift his head up to look at Leon

His blonde hair was messy, His cheeks were still wet and his eyes, oh god his eyes.

They were like blue pits of sadness. Sucking in Leon. They made him want to smile, Kiss Togami and Throw up at the depressing aura of them all at the same time.

Togami frowned at him with a look that said ‘You just saw me cry for an hour straight, are you kidding me?’ it made Leon give out a melancholy laugh.

He reached his hand out to touch the soft hair in front of him.

Running his fingers through it Togami leaned into Leon's hand, almost desperately

‘How touch starved is this guy?’ Leon thought to himself

He started basically petting Togami, who seemed to be drifting to sleep

Not soon after Togami was fast asleep against Leon's chest

Leon smiled, wiping the young heirs tears

He got up and took off his shirt and pants and changing into a more comfortable shorts and t-shirt

Picking up a smaller pair of shorts and another long sleeved shirt he turned back to Togami

Leon quickly changed Togami into the clothes he had picked out, blushing the whole way through.

He didn’t exactly want to see Togami in his underwear but he would rather blush than have him sleep in his normal clothes.

Leon got back under the covers, beside Togami, reaching out and pulling him close to his chest.

And not soon after Leon was fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not comment any spoilers, thank you for reading and have a great day/night :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
